


Let Your Mind Roam Wild

by nietzscheantrout



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Desk Sex, Do You Fantasize About Killing Me?, First Time, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Marks, Office Sex, Potential property damage, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nietzscheantrout/pseuds/nietzscheantrout
Summary: Will wasn't so sure when Hannibal suggested wearing a blindfold for meditation purposes. Letting his thoughts go rogue didn't always yield the best results. Until it did.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952038
Comments: 6
Kudos: 143





	Let Your Mind Roam Wild

Will sat across from Lecter, legs crossed as he sipped on the glass of whiskey that the doctor had offered. There was a peaceful silence in the room, though Will was shifting in discomfort. He’d had an extremely rough day, diving into mind after mind. There were leeches in his head at this point, sucking at the remainder of his energy and making him lightheaded with the lack of blood. The anxiety rushing through his veins did nothing to reassure him, and even the alcohol in his grasp didn’t do much to settle him properly.    
  
“You seem unsettled, Will,” Hannibal stated, sitting down opposite him comfortably. Graham noticed that the seats had somehow gotten closer since their last session, though perhaps that was just wishful thinking. There was something alluring about Hannibal that drew most people in, though Will found himself unusually intrigued by him.   
  
“Unsettled? You underestimate me, doctor. I’m possibly the most unsettled I’ve been in weeks,” he huffed, putting the drink down.   
  
“Perhaps you need incentive to relax. Have you ever considered meditation?”   
  
Will thought about it for a moment. He couldn’t think of anything less appealing than sitting in a room, alone with his thoughts. “I’m not sure letting my mind roam wild is what I need, Dr. Lecter.”   
  
“You’d be surprised,” Hannibal offered a smile that threatened to turn into a smirk. He pulled out a blindfold from seemingly nowhere, eliciting a noise of surprise from Will. It was elegant, black, and looked extremely soft, almost begging to obscure his vision. There was a strange tension in the air, though he wasn’t exactly able to pinpoint what it was. Probably the stress.   
  
“I thought today it would be insightful to try a guided meditation session. The blindfold would alleviate any external distractions. All you have to do is listen to the sound of my voice, and I will take you through,” he crossed his legs, checking his watch and noting the time.   
  
Will’s eyes were transfixed on Lecter, trying to study him but yet again being blocked by an fortress. He never truly knew was was going on in that man's head. Or perhaps he didn't want to know.    
  
Before he knew it, Hannibal was standing behind him, efficiently wrapping the material around his eyes. Will’s vision being obscured felt like a relief, and he leaned back into the comfort of the armchair. Hannibal’s voice was smooth as always, guiding him into a relaxed state. “ Everything here is safe, calm, and peaceful. Let yourself sink into the chair as you relax deeply,” Hannibal said methodically, standing up and starting to walk around the room, rhythmic steps lulling Will into a state of quiet contemplation.   
  
“You are in complete control of this time. You will only accept those suggestions which are for your benefit and that you are willing to accept,” he hummed, stopping directly behind him.   
  
Will’s eyebrows furrowed momentarily as he tried to imagine what Hannibal meant when he said “suggestions”, allowing himself to get lost in the process despite his worries. “Imagine you’re in your home,” Hannibal began, taking a step towards him, still behind his seat. “It’s dark outside, and your doors and windows are shut. There is a sense of peace and quiet,” he said, painting a picture. Will could practically see it, sitting on his bed and flipping through a book late at night.   
  
“It seems to be a perfect evening. What’s still troubling you?” Hannibal took another step forward.

“You,” Will responded much too quickly for comfort. Lecter could feel the hair on the napes of his neck stand up desperately.    
  
“Where do you see me in this scenario, Will?”   
  
Will squeezed his eyes shut, bile beginning to rise up his throat as he entered an all-too familiar state of anxiety. He was on the floor, hands on Hannibal’s neck, strangling him. The man’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, teeth and lips drenched in blood, which dripped down and soaked into his shirt collar. Will was murdering him, passionately, angrily, lovingly. His breathing sped up and he shook his head, reaching for the blindfold.   
  
Hannibal took his wrist, squeezing it and putting it down quietly. Startled, Will let out a quiet yelp.   
  
“Are you fantasising about killing me, Will?” Hannibal tried to mask his excitement, impressed by his level of self control on the arousal starting to pool in the pit of his stomach, hot and demanding.    
  
“Yes,” he huffed out, hands balling themselves up into tight fists. “You’re on my kitchen floor, and you’re not breathing. My hands are on your neck…” Will paused, starting to shift in his seat again. Something about the mental image of Hannibal being so powerless was… exciting. Hot, even.   
  
“You’re enjoying it,” Hannibal mused, placing a gentle hand on Will’s shoulder, squeezing it. He couldn’t keep himself away. Will hitched a breath, leaning into the touch subconsciously. “I’m watching the light die out from your eyes,” his voice was now a low murmur, bottom lip nestled between his teeth. Hannibal’s presence was warm against his back, radiating heat. He leaned in closer, lips close to Will’s lips. “Finish the job, Will. Finish what you started.”   
  
Will could feel an all-too-encompassing heat build up in his groin, clenching his teeth as an attempt to prevent it but proving unsuccessful. Lecter was under him, strong hands wrapped over Will’s, eyes half lidded and delirious. It was all going to be over. He could deal one final push to Hannibal’s neck and it would be completely over, or so he thought until he felt swift hands removing the blindfold. He opened his mouth, swivelling in his seat. Will’s face was practically throbbing with rage, accomplishment, lust, frustration, a cocktail of feelings he couldn’t even begin to extrapolate.    
  
Instead, he stood up with purpose, fast hands grabbing at Hannibal’s collar and pulling him close enough to feel his breath. “Put it back on,” he commanded, eyes still in a frenzy and trying to adjust to the light. Hannibal stopped breathing at all, trying to take in everything happening in the moment. He did as Will said, returning the black fabric to his face.   
  
The younger man reached forward to find Hannibal’s neck, grabbing it and smashing their faces at breakneck speed. Lecter let out a surprised noise as their lips met, a tangle of teeth, lips, and tongues. Will had no shame, letting himself get lost in the feeling rather than the visual, hands clasping onto Hannibal as if he was sand about to slip through his fingers.    
  
Hannibal’s hands unabashedly groped at Will’s ass, pulling him as close as possible, letting the man make a mess of his shirt and tie. He swung them both around, taking a few steps forward and propping Will up on his desk. He expertly jumped on, hearing Lecter swipe off anything that was on top of it. That could be attended to later. Will let out a moan against his lips, exhilarated by Lecter’s full control. He couldn’t see anything, but he sure as hell felt every moment of it, legs wrapping around him.

Hannibal smirked quietly, feeling Will fumble for his shirt. Frustration growing, the blinded man grabbed it and ripped in opposite directions, a pleased smile spreading on his face as he heard the buttons scatter around the room. They paused to listen to the clink of the plastic briefly before attending to their growing erections. Will cupped a hand around Hannibal’s bulge, eliciting a pleased noise and sucking on his bottom lip in the process. He palmed through the comfortable fabric of his trousers, skin heating up at the feeling of Lecter returning the favour.

The room became a cacophony of moans, and Will was suddenly very aware of Hannibal’s linguistic capabilities, enjoying the sound of what could only be swear words in a mix of Italian, French, and Russian. He pulled away for a second, fists gripping Hannibal’s shirt. “Beg for your life,” he croaked out, forcing him out of his clothes. Hannibal couldn’t contain his excitement, strong hands now positioned on Will’s chest. He trailed them down slowly as he sank to his knees, lingering his palms over Will’s obvious hard-on before moving on. “Please let me live, Will,” he said, voice hushed. “Please, Will, show me some mercy.”   
  
That was almost enough to push Will over the edge, a low growl escaping his throat. Hannibal grabbed onto him, pulling him down onto the floor and letting them both topple. Will didn’t even protest, shoving Lecter against the ground and assaulting the nearest body part with unforgiving kisses, mouth open and teeth bared. This happened to be Hannibal’s chest, which was now forming a small collection of red marks.    
  
“Will,” Hannibal moaned, rocking his hips upwards. His cock was desperate for attention now, threatening to burst out of his trousers. Graham paid no mind to his pleas, nails making their way to Hannibal’s sides. Somehow the lack of vision never deterred him, he had practically memorised every inch of his body anyway, now just putting that knowledge to very good use. His mouth wrapped around Lecter’s nipple, sucking languidly and laughing as Hannibal moaned.

“This is no laughing matter, I’m-” Hannibal tried to form words, met with an onslaught of hands and movements he couldn’t even register over the white noise of pleasure drowning out his surroundings. Will understood, leaving it up to Hannibal to undress them both.    
  
“Against the desk,” he huffed, face in Hannibal’s neck. “Fuck, just don’t take the blindfold off. Don’t take it off,” his cheeks were red and the black fabric was soaked in sweat, lips practically begging.   
  
Hannibal didn’t think twice, standing up and guiding Will back to the desk, slamming him against it as they reconnected. Will could feel bruises forming on his arms and legs from his rough landing on the floor and Hannibal’s incessant need to push and shove. Lecter reached into his desk, pulling out a suspiciously convenient bottle of lube as he made light work of getting Will’s pants onto the floor, feeling his teeth on his lips as he pushed a finger in.   
  
Will squirmed, pushing forward against his partner and getting used to the touches, adjusting as they continued to kiss. He didn’t give a fuck about pain at this point, begging to be felt, touched, used. “Fuck me,” Will directed again, demands getting less and less verbose.    
  
Hannibal obviously obliged, finally letting his throbbing cock free and positioning himself outside Will’s entrance. The first push resulted in a yowl from Will, hands grasping into Hannibal’s hair to the point where he was worried he’d left the man completely bald. He rocked his hips, back arching as they both got comfortable, before Hannibal began to move.   
  
The pace was agonisingly slow, and Will felt a scream building up in his chest. “Hannibal, if you don’t speed up, I’m going to fucking kill you.”   
  
Hannibal groaned, nodding as he picked up the pace, now feeling the table rattle under them as the sound of skin on skin echoed throughout the room. They both panted against each other’s lips, whispering quiet praises and running already dirty fingernails over exposed backs. “Will,” Hannibal moaned again, hands tightening as he felt himself getting close.   
  
“Shit, fuck, ah-” Will responded, palm wrapping around the base of his cock eagerly.

Hannibal came loudly, rutting his hips until Will was absolutely seeping with cum, pulling out and leaning down to wrap his lips around the man’s cock. He sucked quickly and Will threw his head back, shamelessly bucking up and coming, grip tightening in Hannibal’s hair. Lecter had no trouble swallowing every last drop, pulling off with a pop.   
  
Will huffed, almost afraid to take off the blindfold. He was comforted by Hannibal’s (now) gentle hands slipping it off with care. Will took a moment to take in all the damage that had been done.   
  
Hannibal’s clothes were ripped to shreds, lips and neck and chest covered in hickeys. His belongings were strewn across the floor carelessly, and Will had left a considerable amount of residue all over his desk and what looked like fairly important papers. His face flushed in embarrassment and he almost reached to put the blindfold back on. “We’ve made a mess,” Will said, not sure how else to start up a conversation.   
  
“At least now we’re aware of what happens when you let your mind roam free. Now it’s just a matter of what we will do with that information.”   
  
Will noted the mischievous twinkle in Hannibal’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!
> 
> I'm still editing Kinktober day 10, 11, and 12 because I've been focusing on my longfic! I'll be double-posting some of them in the coming days. Here's sensory deprivation.
> 
> Love you all <3
> 
> _ Newt


End file.
